1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a home or office chair including a dynamically-flexible back and seat having a shape that adjusts to the movements of a user seated in the chair. In one embodiment, the back and seat of the chair carry a resilient frame or liner that is adapted to flex in response to compressive forces generated as the user slides his body from side-to-side in the chair. In another embodiment, a lumbar portion of the chair back is rotatable back and forth around a vertical pivot axis as the user shifts his weight in the chair.
2. Background Art
Chairs of the kind commonly found in an office or at home have a back and seat to support the body of a user. To enhance the comfort of the user, the back and seat of the chair are often padded or provided with a cushion material. Despite this comfort feature, the back and seat of the usual home or office chair have a relatively inflexible contour which is unable to change to conform to the shape of the user's body should he turn or move from side-to-side in the chair. That is to say, the user is likely to encounter a generally stiff chair back and seat when his initial at-rest centered position changes. This disadvantage can lead to user discomfort if the user slides along the chair.
Accordingly, what is desirable is an improved chair having a dynamically-flexible back and seat to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage, such that the shape of back and seat changes in response to compressive forces generated as the user slides his body back or from side-to-side in the chair.